Nannuk
Nannuk is a vast, wind swept landmass in the far south of the Southern Pacific, with geographic regions ranging from the temperate coastal rain-forests in the north, high mountain ranges, to the sub-artic and artic highlands in the far-south of the landmass. The coastal regions are lush in terms of both flora and fauna except in areas where the natural flora has been displaced by urbanization and agriculture. The inland highland s are dominated by sub-artic wild lands, mining interests and vast rain-deer and Aurorch herds maintained by Nannuk’s important beef-agriculture industry. Nannuks other dominant industries also include mining, book-publishing and automobile manufacturing. Nannuk also supports a thriving tourism industry thanks to her many ski resorts along the great Sea-Wall range, which allows for year-round skiing. Nannuk boasts a current population of 248 million, 75% of which lives in the coastal regions of the nation. Nannuk has a compulsory draft, which is considered ‘basic-training’ for membership in the universal Militia of Nannuk. Each administrative region maintains it’s own militia for national defense, and citizen brigades in times of emergency. In spite of this universal service, Nannuk’s military is comparatively small, comprising only roughly 0.02% of the total population (roughly 450,000 active service members). These active duty service people are divided between an efficient modern army, a small air-force, and a mid-sized coastal defense force. While small, the military forces of Nannuk are considered extremely well funded for a nation of it’s size, allowing for the acquisition of the finest equipment and the best training for its active duty members. This funding also has created a active government sponsored Research and Development industry, which pursues basic science as well as military applications for new technologies. There has been some noise in the Curia Of People Delegates about removing the export controls on such tings as the Nannuk Arms Personal Defense Carbine, and Volt Industries Personal Combat Armor, but currently all military related hardware is banned from export due to ‘National Security’. Nannuk is a Representative Democracy. The population at large actively participates in yearly referendums to decide regional and national issues, and to elect their representatives to the National Curia of Delegates. Each year, the Curia elects a single Representative to the position of Dictator, who’s sole authority is to either sign legislation into law or veto legislation. The current Dictator is Justinian of Farview Bay Economic Data: :(Thriving) 16% flat rate (calculated as per Error! Bookmark not defined. - so don’t blame me for the numbers!) :Monthly Citizen Income (average): $4000 :Average Monthly Tax payment: $640 :Monthly Government Budget: $158,720,000,000 :Yearly Federal Budget: $1,904,640,000,000 * *this number neither reflects any additional corporate taxes or a nation wide sales tax of 2%. But it provides a good baseline. Budgetary Breakdown: :Department of Defense: 30% ($571,392,000,000) :Health and Human Services: 15% :Infrastructure: 10% :Education and Welfare: 10% :Sciences: 15% :Government Waste (Federal Worker Salaries, cost overruns, Junkets to Cancun): 15% :Emergency Fund (disaster relief, etc): 5% Armed Services Personnel Breakdown* Army: :Total members: 225,000 :Combat Effective Troops: 56,240 :Support and logistics: 168,760 :350,000 Nannuk Arms Consortia MP-5 carbines. :2,500 Nannuk Arms Consortia .50 cal Sniper/heavy support weapon :400,000 Nannuk Arms Consortia 8mm side arms :200,000 Nannuk Consortia Paladin body armor. :10,000 Nannuk Arms Consortia Personal anti-tank wire-guided missile systems :20,000 Nannuk Arms Consortia Light vehicles :5,000 Nannuk Arms Consortia Armored trucks :700 Nannuk Arms Consortia APC :250 Nannuk Arms Consortia 105mm LAV :105 M1A1 MBT (NATO) :220 T-70 MBT (Russian Federation) :50 MSTA-S 2S19 SPH 152mm 2A64 Howitzer (Russian Federation) :250 M119A1 105mm towed guns (NATO) Navy :Total members: 112,500 :Combat Effective: 28,125 :Support and logistics / coastal patrol: 84,375 :163 Nannuk Arms Consortia Coastal Defense Cutters :30 Nannuk Arms Consortia Tigershark class missile destroyers :5 Nannuk Arms Consortia Orca class missile cruisers :5 Nannuk Arms Consortia Eel Attack submarines :1 ‘Nimitz’ class Aircraft Carrier (NATO) :500 registered Nannuk flag Cargo vessels Air Force :Total members: 112,500 :Active Pilots: 14,040 :Support and logistics: 98,460 :300 Nannuk Arms Consortia ‘Hummingbird’ VTOL Air-transport vehicles :42 C-150 Galaxy class Air-Transports. (NATO) :120 FA-18 Hornet fighter/bombers (NATO) :52 A-10 Warthogs (NATO) :250 Nannuk Arms Consortia UAV’s :75 AH-64 Helicopters (NATO) *all numbers are approximations. Total number force structure may vary to a small degree day to day. category:Nations